


Day Off

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Biceps, Brain Damange, Cuddling, Cute gays, Fluff, Hammocks, Humor, M/M, in which oliver and slade need to give more credit to shado, jk on the last tag, spring actually acting like spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: A rare day on Lian Yu in which Oliver wakes up in early afternoon instead of before the sun and needs to figure out what's going on.Small surprise at the end.





	Day Off

Previously titled "A Good Day"

New title inspired by a comment [demonkatgurl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17) left on the story

* * *

 

 

Comfort and contentment is all he knows right now. The Gambit momentarily forgotten as wiggles to situate himself for maximum comfort. Well, as comfortable as he can be sharing a makeshift hammock and laying almost on top of another man.

It's a cool day today on Lian Yu. Not one of the cold and brick cloudy days that seemed to be the most common weather condition in the god forsaken island. Instead it was please my and even more so with the breeze that gently blew through the air.

Oliver isn't entirely sure what made Slade decide they weren't going to train today. It couldn't have been the nice weather since they had pushed themselves on days like today, usually ending up drenched in sweat by the end of their session. Even with Fyres gone Slade had insisted they continue to keep themselves sharp and ready. Something along the lines of, "Better to have a sharp blade and not need it rather than a dull butter knife and end up dead." Slade had said in his usual tough-as-nails persona.

But what made today different?

Oliver remembers thinking that when he woke long after the sun had risen to find no one else in the fuselage. Slade nor Shado were in their usual place. Normally by now, what Oliver was guessing was early afternoon, he would be out checking the traps. What was odd was that he was still asleep and neither of the people he shared the space with had woken him up. He knew nothing could have happened to them since there weren't any dangers left on the island, that he knew of anyway. He had to shove that thought into the back of his mind as he sat up from his cot to survey the area.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He stretched as he got out of bed, exhausted from the previous day, and walked slowly over to the main exit they used out of the shelter of the crashed plane. After a quick yawn he spotted Slade doing something in the tree line bordering the little field out front. Oliver had come to think of it as somewhat of a yard, hoping to make part of his new life here normal.

"Whatcha doin'?" Oliver called out to the other man, hoping he had been loud enough to hear him. In response, Slade had only made a hand motion as a way of telling the blonde to come to where he was. Oliver let out a tired sigh as he began to walk, closing the space between them.

Once he was close enough to see what Slade was doing he asked, "what's this?" Pointing to what looked like a sad excuse for a hammock, strung between two large trees. "Something to do for today." Slade answered, hands on his hips and admiring his work.

After judging the stability with his eyes, Slade decided it was time to test out if it could hold a person. Oliver watched as he got into it and waited to see if it'd break, wondering if it did if he'd laugh first or offer help.

When no comical disaster came, Slade deemed his creation safe. He again made the hand motion he had earlier to tell Oliver to come to him. Oliver's only response was to raise an eyebrow. "This isn't one of those 'if I'm going down, you're going down with me' things is it?" He question, "if so I'm afraid you're on your own because I had no hand in making that."

Slade just rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Kid you got one day off and you can either spend it with me or you can find something else to do." He's going to end it right there but decides to add, "If you choose the latter I suggest you find something to busy yourself with quick or else I'll find something for you and trust me, you won't like it."

This definitely isn't what Oliver had expected.

Truth be told, the last time the two of them had been this affectionate towards one another was a few days after Shado had joined up with them. Their relationship was the most complicated one Oliver had ever been in, and that was saying something since he had dated over fifteen girls in the span of six years. None of them, however, was Slade Wilson. What started out as a weird friendship needed for survival turned into a strange romantic relationship neither man had seen coming. Yet it happened and when they got past the awkwardness it wasn't such a bad thing.

Like today.

Oliver had agreed to Slade's invitation and got into the hammock with him, surprisingly it held both of them and didn't show any signs of breaking. Soon he had found himself in his current position. Cuddled against Slade in the shade of two trees under the warm sun on a nice day with a cool breeze.

The only thing interrupting his comfort was wondering where Shado was. Slade confirmed she was safe and that she just wanted to explore the island more, get to know it well so that she wouldn't get lost in the future. Something she and Slade now had im common and Oliver would have to rely on one or the other if they strayed from paths he knew.

As an added bonus to the whole thing, apparently this day had been Shado's plan. She was more observant than she let on and had seen the connection between the two. Apparently she had taken matters into her own hands and almost demanded Slade set up something for him and Oliver that day and to just relax.

Much later, after a quick doze, still tired from when he had woken up earlier that afternoon, Oliver found himself with his head on Slade's chest and the latter's hand running through his now shoulder length sandy blonde hair, their breathing almost perfectly in sync.

Out of instinct and disoriented from his little nap, he sits up to get his bearings and messing things up as he does so, earning an unhappy grumble from Slade. "Sorry." Oliver mubbles, trying to lay back down but instead of on top of Slade he's next to him. Even though Oliver is much taller than the other man, his head is next to Slade's shoulder. Probably from attempting to return to his previous position.

He can't help but notice that Slade's upper arm seems to be almost the size of his own head. He's not sure though so he has to change position to find out for sure.

"Kid..." Slade says, opening one closed eye to see what Oliver was up to, "what are you doing?"

Oliver doesn't answer right away, instead he's trying to prove his theory of sorts. He's trying now to use his hands as a method of measurement. First putting them on either side of his head and then comparing it to Slade's bicep. "I was just curious. I mean I've heard the term 'muscles the size of your head' but didn't think that was possible." Sure enough it almost matched up. Oliver's head was slightly bigger than Slade's upper arm. Well, according to Oliver's hand measurements anyway.

Slade simply shakes his head and laughs at him. "I think the Gambit left you with some brain damage." He jokes. In response to this Oliver rolls his eyes, a small shine of his inner toddler showing. "Haha, very funny." He remarks sarcastically before attempting to get comfortable against Slade again.

Hopefully there will be more days like this in the future for them. At this level of happiness he never wants it to end. Neither of them do.

**Author's Note:**

> Slight apology for all my works being so short. Probably the longest fic I have is Heaven's New Arrival and that only has one chapter with like 3,000 words. Everyone else here writes such beautiful and long fics so I kinda feel like I'm not giving enough? I don't know. I try my best.
> 
> Hope you like it, however.


End file.
